Hidden Masks
by Valkyrie Goll - Battle Cry
Summary: What happens when Ginny follows Hogwarts hottest guys out of the great hall. How will things play out, will she fall into their dark lives or pull them out. What happens when the golden trio gets involved? Draco/Ginevra/Blaise. Please read and review.
1. Oblivious People REVISED

Authoress' Note: Since this story is spur of the moment it will not be perfect. This is rated M for a reason. So, people under 16 no ready read. I plan on this being a dark fic… how dark? I don't know. The other me has taken over so I don't know what she has planned. D/G/B. Read and Review.

A big thanks to my beta JulieMalfoyZabini.

Languages used: English, Ukrainian, and Russian

Editing finished: 4-12-10 at 8:00 PM

"Regular talking"

'_Ginevra/normal thinking.'_

'_**Violet thinking.'**_

(Translations)

**Chapter 1: Oblivious People ****(REVISED)**

A sharp, agonizing pain gripped me when I had brought my goblet up to my lips to take a sip of pumpkin juice. My hand turned white due to how hard I was gripping my cup and the inside of my mouth was bleeding due to me biting it so that I would not scream. I quickly set the goblet down and look around trying to figure out who was the source.

'_Who was able to get past my shields? Damn it. I hope that I have not gotten lax about keeping them up.'_

Before I could venture anymore into what had just happened Potter's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Hey, Ginny, can you help me with my homework tonight?" He said as he grinned idiotically at me.

'_Don't say yes. Say no. Curses. Why does everyone think that they can use me? __**Because you wanted them to underestimate you.**__ I know but this gets pretty bloody frustrating with everyone doing it. Besides what he meant to say was "Hey, Ginny, be my bitch and do my homework for me while I sit around and do nothing, but complain about my life." Fuck that shit. __**Language!'**_ But I heard Violet's contradictory laughter.

I looked up at Potter's face… he looked like he already knew the answer. I clenched my hands together in my lap until I could feel blood dripping down my hands to not react when another stab of pain hit me.

'_Shit. Who's messed themselves up now?'_

"Thanks Ginny. I'll see you in the common room after dinner then." He assumed without waiting form my answer. He then flashed me a 'melting' smile and turned his back on me to talk to my darling older brother.

I scoff disdainfully at his turned back.

'_He should learn to never turn his back to people for they can just as easily hug him as they can kill him. I swear Voldemort could've easily had killed him now. I wonder why he hasn't.____Now, who in the hell is causing me this pain?'_

I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding out who was 'leaking' as I like to call it. It wasn't hard to find the trails that led from the Slytherin table and out the Great Hall's doors. The pain was so intense that they couldn't keep it inside their bodies; hence, why I could feel it vividly. In essence they had exceeded the body's and soul's capacity… and they did that without alerting anyone or passing out.

'_**I have a feeling this is a regular occurrence. **__Dreadfully, I think so too. I'm going to help them. __**I'm curious about what caused the pain. **__Tread carefully since curiosity did, after all, kill the cat. __**But it had 6 more lives left.**__' _ Amused I stood up, wiped my bloody hands on my plaid skirt **(A/N: Plaid uniform skirts hide EVERYTHING. Trust me I went to a private school, so I know.)**, and silently made my way out of the dining hall oblivious of the four set of eyes watching me.

I quickly slipped through the doors and waited by the doors for my friend. I saw her lithe form emerge from the dining hall as she promptly joined me. We both walked down a passage that the people took to go back to their dorms if they were in Slytherin. We stopped and faced each other as I reached below my button-down, white, collared shirt to pull out a silver necklace.

"This is so weird." She said as she smirked and removed her glamour charms.

"I know, but that's the beauty of our fucked up relationship. If you can have a relationship with yourself." I smirked back as I looked up at myself.

"The time is 7:16." She informed me as I spun the hour-glass to put me 16 hours and 16 minutes back in time.

"Help them." I tell her. The last thing I saw was her nod and her quickly retreating back as she continued swiftly down the hall as my body disappeared.

-3:00 in the morning in an undisclosed location-

"Damn it. I hate the feeling that it causes when you shift time and places." I said as I strategically landed sideways in an overstuffed loveseat couch. I rest for a moment as I waited for my body to become used to this time. I got my time-turner from Tom during my first year at Hogwarts. It was a special time-turner that not only does hours, but also years, months, days, and seconds. As far as I knew it was a one of a kind.

"Get up you lazy bastard!" I heard.

"Fuck you. You weren't supposed to be able to come out yet, Violet." I groaned.

Violet came about in my first year when I mentally and subconsciously sought out defenses against Tom Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort. She is a traveler; she can abandon her body to enter another. She helped me keep my sanity, develop many of my skills, and many other numerous things. Her body is preserved here, our private hideout, by Mother Nature.

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" I glared at her as she laughed, but I still followed her down into the cave as we entered one of the study/training rooms.

"You are to read ALL of those books on that table and if you finish before I come back then read those books." She first pointed at a big circular table that had 11 books on it then she pointed to a nearby rectangular table that had 5 books on it.

I move to the circular table to start on the work.

"Oh and you can use any means that you need to learn since I want to get into the hot spring later." She threw behind her as she exited the room.

I grin evilly and start chanting:

"One can be many,

Many can be one.

Let the one be split

And in the end let them rejoin.

For now it is time for one to be many and

For one to be split."

I felt like my body was being divided into little parts, not a particularly favorable feeling, but it is one that pays off.

I could see out of 3 pairs of eyes now and had different points of view. You see when you divide your mind; each 'puppet' is different since they acquire different traits from you; therefore, they have different thoughts and personalities.

I glanced at them and ordered them to read four books each than we will rotate them until everyone has read all of the books.

- 3:17, The Hideout-

An unknown female's eyes darkened as her demeanor changed to a more serious one while she entered a large room that had a gigantic, hollowed, circular alter filled with a sparkling clear liquid.

She sighed out loud as she walked up the black marble steps and gracefully jumped into the water where she was submerged and her body disappeared.

-3:20, undisclosed location #2-

"Your Highness, she is here." A disguised figure in a star-light black robe said in a smooth voice as he bowed.

"Ah, excellent. Show her in." Said a seemingly young man as he looked away from a chess board and his opponent to glance up at the messenger.

"Yes, Your Highness." The man bowed gracefully and quickly turned around to walk away to let in the guest.

A beautiful woman with long dark purple hair and bright, wide, innocent-looking, green eyes walked in with the messenger who, as soon as she stepped into the room, disappeared. She had a petite look about her but her eyes gave away her true age and strength; if you could understand the look in her eyes. She approached the game board and its players with an ease that told that she was familiar with the room and the occupants.

She lounged on a chaise that was near by to the game so that she could watch their process with the game.

After a period of twenty minutes or so and a series of curses and check-mates the game was concluded with the ruler being the winner.

"How is the situation coming along?" The leader asked while both he and his previous opponent moved to the chairs surrounding the female.

"Almost perfectly. She has learned many things, but there is still so much left to be done. I think she will be ready to control an empire in a few months to come. She will be in contact with them soon and they will help her. I plan for her to train with them, but she will keep 'me' secret. She can't tell much anyways since she doesn't know a lot about me. Only the lies I have told her. Are they planning to turn her, Kazimir?" Her voice was cold, a contradiction with her soft features, but a match currently with her coldness in her eyes.

The mentioned man chuckled darkly and said in an equally dark voice, "Yes. I've already informed Evzen. I'm sure that you have a plan to tell her, correct?"

"Yes. You are not to let them change her, Ione. You may even have to go undercover as a student and her best friend. We plan to change her when she is ready." Evzen, the ruler said.

Ione's face paled a little.

"Are you aware what will happen when you do that?"

"Yes. Xаос" Evzen said with a glint in his eye as he slipped back into his native language. (Chaos)

"That would be worse than letting the vampires and the werewolves change her." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not. I have a new mission for you." His tone indicated that the matter was closed and to drop it.

"What is it?" She said immediately as she leaned back to listen to what he was about to say.

"Dual mission with Kazimir. You are to…"

-7:17 P.M. Hogwarts School of Magic-

"Help them." The other 'me' said. I nodded and turned around to run down the hallway to find where the trail was leading.

I focused on the energy and follow it out; they had stopped a lot to lean against the stone walls. I continued down the path to the dungeons. The energy was more concentrated in areas now which meant that they were traveling slower.

'_It's amazing that they made it this far without passing out from the pain and/or… hunger!? Why didn't they eat in the Great Hall? Are they starving themselves to death, but what about the pain? Is that due to the hunger?'_

I sped up and practically ran to follow their path and when I turned a corner I almost tripped on their bodies on the floor. Their pain hit me full blown. They were clutching each other tightly and appeared to be unconscious.

I cleared through my shock to realize that it was Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

I approached them cautiously in case they would try to attack me. When they didn't move I moved quicker towards them.

"Malfoy, Blaise are you guys ok?" Still no response I touch their shoulders lightly. Nothing. Ok what else can I do? Then it hit me.

'_But it may not help. If not, then I just will transfer it back.'_

I silently asked the castle to lend me some energy so that I may heal them and after some time I felt the warmth of energy flooding my system. It felt good but I knew that I couldn't keep it in me.

I draw their pain and hunger into my body; equally taking from both since they were suffering the same. Still drawing their energy into me, I pushed one hand against the wall to hold myself up. I stopped taking it and now used my other hand to form a ball of peace, calm, and any other good emotion into it that I had gotten from the castle. I pushed it into Zabini's body, next I did the same to Malfoy and then myself. They instantly regained consciousness but couldn't stand up. I take more of the negative energy away from them.

"Shit…." Zabini whispered feebly.

"Yep. I need you to stand up. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." He struggled to get up and I drew on the good energy around me to give myself energy to move and I pushed myself off the wall then helped him up. I placed him next to the wall then helped Malfoy to stand up.

"Here I'll help you guys back to your dorm." I said.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?" Malfoy asked suspicious.

'_Why can't they recognize me? Oh, the pain must be clouding their minds making it difficult to think; therefore, making it hard for them to recognize me.'_

"You guys need help and I highly doubt that you would want everyone to come upon you guys crouched on the floor in pain." I replied trying to avoid the "Who are you" question.

"But, who are you?" Blaise questioned.

'_Shit it would be best if they didn't know… or I could tell them then they would owe me… or they would just erase my memory of tonight… or they could accidentally, on purpose erase my memory of my whole life… um… I think I'm going to play it safe.'_

"Who I am is of little importance." I vaguely said to the question.

"But…." Draco started to say.

"We better hurry they are about to be finished eating," I interrupted, "Both of you, lean on me."

With Malfoy on my left, I hold my right hand out to Zabini. He gingerly stepped away from the wall and falls onto my right side.

'_Ow they are kind of heavy. But it feels too good with them leaning on me to use my wand'_ I get a firm grip on their waist and they both managed to put their arms on my shoulders to help them stand up. I start chanting a quick ancient spell that would momentarily for ten minutes have an energy boost.

"I need you guys to tell me where to go."

'_They are so hot. NO!!!'_ I mentally slap myself. _'They are fucking Malfoy and bloody Zabini for Goddess' sake. Absolutely untouchable… Wait I'm touching them. Shut up… They could never look past my name to see me.'_ I close the door on my emotions and continue to follow the directions to their room. After awhile we finally ended up at a big portrait of a group of male and female vampires.

"What's the password?" I asked Zabini and Malfoy.

"There is none, Delicious." Answered a seductive voice that belonged to a black haired female vampire.

"What do you mean?"

"Just a couple drops of your blood and if it's to our liking we will let you in."

"Ok…." I carefully remove my arm from around Malfoy's waist. He groaned and leaned more heavily on me.

"Now put your finger on the portrait." A blond haired man said that looked eerily like Malfoy. Still, I did as he said.

I gasped as a sharp pain assaulted me in my finger and watched as the goblets on the table filled up with a bright red liquid, my blood. I watched in fascination as they all picked up a goblet and drunk it hungrily. I slip my arm back around Malfoy's waist.

"Damn you taste just as good as you look." Said a sultry voice of a curvy red-head. Sounds of agreement came from the rest.

"She tastes like them but only sweeter." A Brunette calls out.

"Powerful like them except… it's a different type of power." This time a dark haired, light olive tan colored man said, who looked like Zabini.

"Yes, but I think the gods and goddesses are taking note of her." The remark came from a sinful looking vampire who was lounging on the couch. They all were sinfully beautiful.

"Um… thanks I guess but can you guys open up the door now please. They are heavy."

They laughed and the black haired vampiress who had spoken first said smoothly, "Of course. You must come back and visit us."

"I'll try but these two really don't like me. They are just too delirious to know who I am right now."

"Ah, we see, but I think they will change their minds." The blond said thoughtfully. Then the door swung open and I walked into an enormous room that was black, silver, and Slytherin green. I continue in as I felt the spell that I did start to wear off. I walked as quickly as I could past the couches and headed to the big, orgy sized bed.

I set them on the bed and waved my hand to, non-verbally and wandlessly, take off their clothes except their boxers. I go to their closet and pull out two identical black silk pajama bottoms which I magiced it on them.

Using my magic again I lift them up, lift up the covers, then put them under it, and set the covers back on the bed.

I walked up to the bed and look down at them curled up on the bed looking like sinful, gorgeous looking angels.

'_Fuck they look TOO good. I wonder what they look like after sex._ _NO!! Bad!!! Is that all you can think about around them? Apparently.' _I mentally scoff in disgust at myself. I turn around to leave but a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Stay." Blaise asked in half a question and half a command.

"I can't." I said prying my wrist out of his hand.

"Please…." Malfoy's weak voice said from the other side of Zabini.

"I can't." I repeated.

"Why. Do you have to return to your post up in heaven?" Zabini asked attempting at humor even though they were at their breaking point.

"No… but, my post in hell can't wait." I laugh at my bad joke. They both looked at me in disbelief.

"Will we see you again, Angel?" came Malfoy's serious voice.

"Yes." _'They might see me in class, in the halls, and the Great Halls.'_

I laughed out loud as I saw them promptly pass out. I walked out of the room… _'If you could call it that.'_… I smile and nod my head in good-bye to the vampires, as I continued to proceed to my dorm room.

I didn't make it far before I found myself in a blissful unconsciousness with no explanation.

**Authoress' Note: Just give me the feed-back on the new, revised chapter one and to all the new readers… REVIEW. Review no matter what. From your feed-back I'll decide what the outcome will be for the second chapter. **


	2. Uh ohh REVISED

Authoress' Note: Whatcha think about the last chapter? I think it's a lot better. In fact I'm very pleased with it. Hopefully this chapter turns out better or just as good as the last chapter. So here is Chapter 2 Revised.

'_Thoughts'_ = Gins thoughts

'_**Thoughts' **_= Violets thoughts

PS. **RATED M FOR A REASON** there is lime ;D

Warnings: Lime, dirty talk, graphic-ish sex, and ect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (hmmm… I wish I owed Draco and Blaise. Wouldn't it be fun to tie THEM to the bed… actually most likely you're the one that's going to be tied down to the bed.) :Winks:

Read on my darlings…

Chapter 2 Revised: Uh oh…

I was slowly brought out of my cocoon of sleep as I laid on an extremely soft surface. I could only feel at this point since I was not fully in the realm of consciousness. So, I burrowed into the warmth that was surrounding me trying in vain to fall back to sleep. When my mind finally started clearing of it haze I realized that while what was underneath me was soft; what was on top of me was not. It was hard, yet comfortable. I really didn't care since it felt nice. Anyways, I would be able to see what it was when I open my eyes.

More fog cleared away and I could distinguish that the hard object was in fact two hard objects that were breathing. My mind didn't process that information until about 2 minutes later and my eyes snapped open as my breathing became slightly panicked.

'_VIOLET!!! Fuck. What happened?' _I sighed when Violet didn't answer and concluded that she must've left my body or whatever. It didn't really matter now.

I made myself calm down as I carefully started to sit up. But I was halted as I encountered a few problems. Mainly the two problems called Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy with all the variations that, as usual, accompany them.

I stared bewildered as I noticed that they both were on either side of me and sharing the small space on my stomach and thighs. I blushed and tried not to think about how close their hands were to my most private part.

My blush cleared as I thought of how I ended up in my current situation and a light sound of understanding slipped out as I remembered. But none of my memories explained why I was lying in, I assume, their bed. I tried to think but the last thing I remember was leaving the hallway that lead to their room and a few other empty rooms then I blacked out.

'_Weird. Did someone knock me out? If so why put me with Zabini and Malfoy instead of their bed or room. Why am I only wearing my lingerie? It doesn't make sense. Ok what if I had just passed out from lack of energy? That still doesn't explain why I'm here. Unless they put me here.' _I glanced down at both of them from my reclined spot with some pillows that had moved without prompt to support me. I shook my head. _'No, they were too out of it last night and tired. If I DID pass out from lack of energy or whatever then how would THEY be able to pick me up and put me here. It all just doesn't make sense. God, it's too early in the morning to be thinking about this. Speaking of which, what time is it?'_

I looked around for a clock and I spotted one on the adjacent wall it read 1:24 PM.

"Fuck." I whisper as I look back down and start edging myself up.

They only gripped me harder and I grabbed one of the pillows beside me to try an old trick. I slowly removed Malfoy's hand from my thigh where I saw that I had a red hand print. I successfully got it onto the pillow and next was the rest of his body. With the pillow on top of me I leaned into Zabini as I moved away from Malfoy. Finally I managed to get Malfoy off of me and onto the pillow.

I sighed as I realized that Zabini had taken the opportunity to put me under him.

I whispered, "Fuck," again as I pulled another pillow on the side of Malfoy.

I carefully pulled the parallel to me as I inched myself out from under him. I used my hands to guide his body over to the pillow. He didn't fall for it though and I found myself pulled even tighter to him.

I stopped my tactic and decided to play another game. I pushed the pillow back up and allowed my legs to relax so that Zabini was in between them. I blushed as I felt his weight on my pelvic bone but reached up and this time guided us over as I flipped out position.

I froze as Zabini groaned and blushed heavier as I felt why. I ignored it as I sat up and Zabini's hands when to my thighs as he pulled them up more causing me to put pressure on where I was sitting. I had to stop myself from moaning as it pushed me harder against him. I closed my eyes and attempted to concentrate on getting out of this mess.

'_Damn it. I need Violet here. She always knows how to get out of the most awkward and difficult situations. Plus she can help me concentrate on getting out of this situation.'_

I groaned as I shifted again and my hands went to his. I made his hands grasp mines and I tried to think on where to put them. I gently laid one down on his stomach and when he didn't move it I did the same to his right hand.

I grasped though when I felt his hands grip my hips and my eyes, which had been looking around, focused on his face and I silently cussed as I noticed that his eyes were open. I glanced over at Malfoy and noticed that he too was awake and had moved onto his side to touch my left leg.

I switched my view in between both of them as I waited for their reactions, but when none came I knew I had to say something.

"Zabini, Malfoy, it's hard to explain. But, uh, I was just about to leave." When that was met by blank looks I started to physically leave, but when my hands touched their hands it turned it to a flurry of activities and I soon found Malfoy behind me as he held me up and Zabini sitting ¾ of the way up held by the magical pillows that moved to fill the empty space behind his back.

I grasped when Malfoy immediately took liberty to bit down on the joint between my neck and shoulder, but my gasp was covered by Zabini when he took advantage of my open mouth. My moan was stifled by Zabini's mouth when Malfoy's fingers pinched my nipples causing me to arch into his hands. Zabini left my mouth and his kisses traveled downward.

I felt Malfoy grin as he put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "You liked that didn't you? You're such a slut. Do you like this?"

I moaned loudly when he gripped my hips bruisingly and Zabini bit down not to gently on my right nipple; I also grinded back in to Malfoy and the back onto Zabini in response. Malfoy's hands tightened and Zabini bit down on my other nipple as his hands squeezed my breasts.

"It seems like you do." Malfoy's voice sounded smug but that soon changed to sound dark with desire.

Without warning I was flipped over so that I was on my back and that both of them were over me with one of each of their thighs between my legs keeping them open. I looked up at them with desire since coherent thought had fled me when they started getting rougher.

My throat tightened in desire as I saw Zabini pull Malfoy into a rough kiss and their hands started exploring. The P.J. bottoms that I had put on them had been pulled low on both of them and their arousal showed easily through the thin material.

I licked my lips and pushed myself up to run my hands along their chests. I nipped at the same place that Malfoy bit me and licked it before I bit down equally as hard as he did who moaned into his kiss with Zabini but didn't break it. My left hand was tracing the muscles on Zabini's upper chest when I let my mouth join it while my right hand was still exploring Malfoy's body.

I lightly tugged on Zabini's nipple with my teeth as my tongue swirl around it. I heard him gasp as I sucked on it then bit it harder as I let go of it to comfort the other neglected nipple. I did the same thing to the other one and when I was done I let my mouth journey upwards to his neck. I lapped at his erratic blood stream and lightly nipped it which caused him to tighten his hold on his lover's head.

Moving down more I did the same thing that I did with Malfoy as I slowly licked the joint between his shoulder and his neck as I bit it and then varied the pressure of my tongue to soothe it over. I let both of my hands travel lower as moved back over to Malfoy's body. They grabbed my hands, broke their passionate kiss, and pushed me back when I had started slipping my hands underneath the band of their pants.

I pouted, but that was removed as Malfoy's mouth covered mines. I gasped in surprised at the hardness of the kiss. Zabini's had been dominate, but Malfoy's kiss was the same but needy almost. I didn't have long to think on it as I felt Zabini rip of my underwear.

I pulled back to make a comment but Malfoy had already pulled me back into the kiss and it was forgotten.

Zabini spread my legs farther apart as he lightly nibbled my clit. I arched up in response with a gasp.

"She seems to like being used doesn't she, Draco?" Zabini asked after he inserted one finger into me. I could only arch my hips up and moan at the contact.

"Yes she does." Malfoy replied as he moved down to my neck.

"Quite a little slut, she is." He said as he grinned and went down again.

I tried to grind upwards but was stopped by Malfoy's hand on my hips holding me down. I whimpered, but grasped when Zabini added a second finger.

"Fuck Zabini, Malfoy!" I moaned as I tried to get Zabini to go deeper even though I was still a virgin and he was carefully avoiding tearing my hymen. Later I would be grateful but currently I just wanted release.

My hold on them loosened as the switched spots and I was kissing Zabini again, who tasted like myself and I didn't mind, and Malfoy inserted two fingers in me. My hips were still held down but this time by Zabini. I kissed him desperately as I felt myself coming closer to the edge. He moved down to my breasts and immediately brought a nipple into his mouth as he roughly kneaded my breasts.

"Malfoy, Zabini!" I cried as I came abruptly by Malfoy's unexpected bite into my inner thigh and Zabini's on my breast.

I slowly came down from my sex high and saw them on dead asleep on either side of me. I was puzzled, but shrugged and mentally put the blame on their state from earlier. I gave a curious glance at each of them and then cautiously reached past my walls and felt their energy. There was still some pain left, but the hunger had dissipated.

'_I wonder what was up with that?' _sighs, _'I wish Violet was here. Gah! She'd know what to do.'_ I sighed again but used my time to get out of the bed. After climbing out of the bed I waved my hand over my self and sighed in relief as I felt myself get cleaned off and my bra repaired.

'_Wait, where's my underwear?'_ I thought panicked as I glanced around for the lace, dark green underwear that matched my bra. When I couldn't find it I started walking to their bathroom but winced as every step brought attention to the soreness from where the bit and gripped me. I knew my thighs, hips, neck, breasts, ass, and stomach would be forming bruises and oddly enough I wasn't pissed about it.

_'I did want to fuck them earlier tonight; so, I guess I got what I wanted. I never knew that I liked being talked dirty to though.' _A faint blush covered my face. '_What am I going to do about what happened though? What if they remember? What if they don't?'_

While my mind went through the scenarios I was interrupted from them as I walked into the bathroom and gasped in shock. It was huge. They had black, obsidian rock pool with clear water and a water fall. To the left there was an half cave where on one wall there was toilets and then on the other the sinks there was stone dividers between both to give privacy. I got over my shock and walk over to the nearest sink to splash cold water on my face. I blinked the water away and wiped my face on the hand towel. Truthfully I was a whirlwind of emotions as I looked into the mirror trying to find a solution.

'_I have to wait until tomorrow to see if they don't or do remember. I better get out of here before the wake-up and see me. That would be very bad.'_

I frown, but exit the 'bathroom' and search for the rest of my clothes. A couple of victory cries later I was clad in my school robe, tie, and my shoes. My other clothes were missing, but I assumed that they were probably, hopefully, vanished.

I take one last glance at them as I whispered a good night to them and step out of the door. I nod a farewell, again, to the vampires; too tired to talk. I finally made it up to my room with and collapsed on my bed without changing. I quickly kick my shoes off a curl into the bed to go to sleep.

Authoress' Note: Wow. Anyone need a cold shower after that lime scene? :looks around curiously: Whew, I know I do. There will definitely be more sex scenes, mostly lemons, to come. I asked if what turn that you wanted the story to take and the majority voted for a darker twist. So, it will definitely turn darker. I'm itching to write a rape scene, weird I know, maybe it's because I just wrote one for JuliaMalfoyZabini's 18th chapter in 'Why Me?'. I want to do a twin (Fred and George) fic, but I need possible candidates, mostly female. I'm really not into the yaoi scene unless there is a female involved (like Blaise and Draco kissing, but it's ok since Ginevra is doing 'other stuff'. Also another would be if Gin's not here and the boy's get bored and have sex. I don't have a problem with that since Gin's still EMOTIONALLY involved) :smirks: I know I'm weird. What girl doesn't like straight up yaoi? Me. LOL. :D Well send me your suggestions!!!!

Ps. This is about 1,000 more words than the original chapter 2 of Hidden Masks.

**C&C!!!!! Thank you!**

Finished editing: April 30, 2010 at 9:36


	3. What I've Done pt 1 REVISED

Authoress' Note: I had a recent happening to myself that will be used to fuel this chapter and the next. Nothing bad, just a realization… /happening… difficult to explain. Anyways, this is short and sweet. :D I will be using the next chapter to do a lot more. I thought it would be better to do this scene by itself. I apolgize ahead of time for my grammer/formatting in this chapter. If anyone want to correct it and send it to me please do. My head is just too full to fix it.

**Warning: Rape scene, manipulation, and other. **

Read on my darlings….

**Chapter 3: What I've Done pt. 1 (Revised)**

_(Dream)_

_I whimpered as his measured, confident steps came closer; each sounding making me flinch slightly. I tried to control the shaking, but the closer that he got the more violent I would start to shudder. _

"_Why are you doing this to me! Please stop!" I yelled as I looked at him pleading for mercy._

_His dark eyes shone with mirth as he laughed at me. His dark brunette hair glistens in the firelight; deceivingly as it seemed to try and lighten what was too dark to be even a shadow. I wanted light; needed light. _

_The dark scared me for very good reasons. The most major being Tom Riddle, he always occupies the dark. So, it is the dark that I wish to shun. Dark that I never want to face again; yet, why does it follow me? Tortures me and tracks me? I only wish to be left in the light. _

"_Now, now child. Do what to you? Everything I do to you never happened. You should know that by now. Stand."_

"_N-no-o!" I stuttered as he stood over my fetal position form on the cold, stone floor._

"_Now!" He snarled as he jerked me up. I tried to twist out of his grasp as his larger hands gripped my wrists bruisingly. _

"_Leave me alone! Please!" I cried as tears streamed down my down-ward face as my hair partially covered it. _

_My wrists were transferred to the rusted yet strong steel bands on the wall which I expected. My body was shaking violently now since the worst always happens after he's put me in this position. I jerked my head back when his hand brushed my hair back which made it cover my face more. He gripped my chin firmly as I closed my eyes, expecting pain, and he gently, deceivingly, swept my hair to the side._

"_How about I make you an offer," He said softly as my eyes snapped open in surprise, "You do anything for me, anything that I wish, and I will not hurt Harry Potter this year." _

_I smiled brightly when I heard his words, "You won't hurt Harry! Ok, I'll do it." I felt a sense of rightly dread as I saw his smirk. _

_"You have to promise me by your magic that you'll keep your end of the bargain, deal?"_

_"How?" I asked curious and intrigued, also with innocence that I couldn't see, but he could. _

_"You say 'I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, do promise to lend my services to Tom Marvolo Riddle and do anything that he asks as long as he doesn't hurt Harry Potter for this year. With the power given to me and by the word and honor of the Weasley and Prewett Clans I do so commit myself to this contract. ' And I will say my part afterward which will be similar to yours. Remember to focus on your magic while you do so." _

"_That's sounds easy, Ok I'll do it." I naively focused on my magic which all magic children are taught how to by a very early age. I felt it and repeated his words exactly and I felt a string of my magic being pulled out of me, but it was still attached to me. _

_I was too focused to notice his part as I felt his magic mix with mines and I knew right then and there I had been poisoned. _

_My eyes which had been, unknowingly, closed opened panicked as I felt his magic in my magic suffocating it. _

'_Dear God, what had I done?' I thought with muted horror as I realized with dread of what I had just agreed to. _

"_Now my dear, the fun has just begun." He whispered seductively as he ripped my jumper. _

"_Please don't. I beg of you. Don't!" I pleaded as my eyes once again filled with tears which closed as I tried to block out everything. _

"_But, my love, you promised and I'm not one who likes people who go back on their promises. I know that you won't go back on your promise will you?" He whined then threatened and I whimperd as I refused to answer which he didn't wait for. _

_I cried out in pain as he lifted my legs up and thrusted two fingers into me. That pain was minute for what he had planned next, I knew that. _

_I whimpered and shuddered as he leaned close to me again, "Wrap your legs around my waist and don't enjoy this love." _

"_No! Leave me alone - leave me alone – leave me alone." I chanted as he slid into me lubricated by blood. I couldn't think or do anything as my body obeyed his commands as I continued my chant._

_I didn't notice his hands grip my hips as he slammed into my weak body, nor the way that he leaned against me as he whispered random sayings and my name. _

_When I was let down, lying on the floor, and he disappeared to wherever I was still whispering that phase for all I wanted was to be left alone in the light. I only wanted warmth and light to touch me. I wanted it to be so bright that I couldn't see. I wanted to be warm and held in something soft and gentle. All I wanted was to be left in the light…._

* * *

_**R&R **_

Finished: 7-24-2010 at 7:34 PM


	4. Authoress' Note

**Authoress' Note:** I am well aware that I have been MIA for the past several months, but there is good news. I'm back and determined to finish this story. So, I need your thought on the revised version of Chapter 1 Hidden Masks. As soon as the verdict come in on that chapter I can then post chapter 2 revised. Go re-read it… I changed A LOT of things and will now have the story moving at a faster pace than before. Hope that you guys like it!!!!


End file.
